


maybe it's the drugs (or is it just you)

by tragaedy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mental Instability, Public Blow Jobs, References to Drugs, this is some sort of drug cartel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragaedy/pseuds/tragaedy
Summary: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo fall in love in the most messed up way possible





	maybe it's the drugs (or is it just you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !!! if you have any questions my tellonym is on my instagram @ exosdicks or my abandoned twitter account @ lufans99. ive had this in my word for over a year now !!! as youll read on youll realize this was definitely inspired by the kokobop era and was supposed to be released during that time but !!! im a slow writer and i seriously cannot believe im finally posting this after forever. it's one of my favorite pieces i've ever written. i hope you enjoy !!!

The water was a shimmering blue, the slivers it printed on near surfaces a breath of fresh air, and Kyungsoo filled his lungs heavily with the smell of faint chlorine and cement. Pretty white tiles he picked out outlined the in-ground pool into its oval shape, a waterfall at its diving board being a small mouth that turned into different colors at night. Their heater was always on no matter how much the cost; the water would be a swallowing warm and a kiss to his bones if Kyungsoo were to dip in his foot but he didn’t even think about it. In the morning Minseok told him about the business Chanyeol and Baekhyun had taken care of— a man and his cowardice with debt owed. The pool had been their ultimate weapon.

Kyungsoo saw a muddy red blob by the edge of the water. He never swam in it anyway, just maintained it more than anyone else working in the motel— he was disgusted and angry when it really hadn’t been the first time. 

“It’ll take days to filter all the water, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo said, looking at the tall man who squinted his eyes against the bright sky as he sat on a beach chair, there were wounds on his knuckles, blue and purple like his shirt. A Hawaiian one that was his favorite to wear.

Chanyeol shrugged, tracing his ankle. “Let’s just close the pool for a few days then.”

“The family on the first floor was looking forward to it.” Kyungsoo sighed, walking away to sit on the edge of a plastic chair. “They have kids you know?”

“Are you fucking the mother or some shit?” And Chanyeol was too calm, his state of mind always went into space of carelessness and irritation after he’d ‘take care of business’. It made Kyungsoo doubt Chanyeol; his choices, his capability, and his integrity. Although, he had seen Chanyeol with his hands around someones throat and leave somebody with blood gushing from wounds on dusty cement— Kyungsoo still couldn’t believe it. Chanyeol once confessed to having a sick joy of watching others in pain, that his fix was a stupid man with debt to pay and a wife to protect. He smiled sometimes, a harsh plastered one that was more of a reflex than anything while he hurt someone; a reaction of hysteria every time. But Chanyeol, was still Chanyeol. When he wasn’t out on the streets bringing more dirty business or doing drugs— he was happy and dorky and smiled way too sheepishly all the time for a man of confidence. The sides of him weren’t like coin, they were still so blurred together.

“If I was then I’m just bringing in more money and you’re just bringing in more mess to clean up. You’re the handyman, Chanyeol, you’re actually supposed to fix things.” Kyungsoo goaded, he wasn’t afraid of Chanyeol when he was like this, because well, he wasn’t afraid of anyone but himself. Chanyeol never tried to harm someone in the motel; the other 8 employees were his actual friends that he seemed to cherish a lot. That one drunken fight with Jongdae was just a slip-up— Chanyeol didn’t take it too seriously.

Chanyeol sucked in a sharp breath, shaking his head as he scratched his neck. He needed a shower, something to calm down his fidgeting. “You’re fucking the dad then, little bitches like you love—”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as Kyungsoo swiftly put him a chokehold, it was not one that he did when he was playing around, it was the one he did to kill someone. His forearm was consistent against Chanyeol’s throat, the pressure almost enough to break his windpipe and his neck as he slowly turned Chanyeol’s head. The elder’s hands pried at his arms, the ugly sound of his choking falling on deaf ears, his long legs flailed against the beach chair and after a while he was looking a little blue. Kyungsoo thought he should stop by now but he couldn’t.

“Don’t kill him!” Suddenly echoed throughout the sky and he looked back to see Jongdae on the second floor of the motel with a broom, his hands waving hastily. Kyungsoo broke out of his trance, letting go of Chanyeol almost immediately. But his anger was still there.

As Chanyeol fought hard to get the air back in his lungs he couldn’t do anything. And Kyungsoo took the opportunity to yank on his pastel hair, bringing the man’s ear close to his mouth. “Listen here you fucking slut. Don’t think that just because you drowned a man in my fucking pool that you’re some hot shit around here— remember who’s the one that comes knocking on my door at night begging me to fuck your sorry ass.”

Tears ran down Chanyeol’s face as he hacked up nothing, looking down Kyungsoo wasn’t surprised to see a bulge of Chanyeol’s erection fighting against his jeans. He wasn’t interested and walked away, leaving the man distraught as he went inside the motel to tell Baekhyun to close the pool. The man didn’t say anything and nodded, face blank; a seldom expression for him.

Kyungsoo decided to let him off the hook so he could get to taking a cold shower quicker. 

~~~

Different from how it seemed, Kyungsoo was not the owner of the motel. The title belonged to Junmyeon; an awkward embarrassing man that dealt with the money situations. He wasn’t fit for the scene— he could throw a good blow and his body was insane but it was obvious he preferred to be behind as the brains in anything. He was known around the business, at times when they were required to do a shipment and people would stare at them skeptically, they’d just say they were Junmyeon’s men and the deal will be closed and much trusted by the other side. Everyone also knew Junmyeon worked for his father, the motel he owned given to him as a branch for the cartel. Kyungsoo had never seen the don, neither has anyone working in the motel except for Junmyeon— and frankly he’d like it if it stayed that way.

When Junmyeon was not hidden in his room finding new things to sell or new editions to the motel— he was in the kitchen of their home. Living together had grown to be normal and they considered themselves as family, a humble house next door to the motel sheltered them from reality.

Junmyeon stretched before opening the fridge, taking out a beer.

“I can hear you judging me.” He whined, hesitating on opening the bottle.

Kyungsoo brushed him off with a wave of hand. “I can’t blame you when I want one too.”

“It isn’t even noon, yet!” Junmyeon frowned, he was always so stuck on morals, funny considering his job. There were times when Kyungsoo’s mind wandered and he’d imagine Junmyeon as a college graduate, a girlfriend who loved him with the talk of marriage. Junmyeon was fit for a domestic life, his crazy addiction could have been satisfied as a sales broker. With his beauty he could have even been a celebrity with a huge fanbase calling him the leader of the world. The thought pained Kyungsoo. 

“You work too hard.” He simply shrugged. Junmyeon was insecure about the opinions of people close to him and the vulnerability was something Kyungsoo would never tease or take advantage of. “I think I might even need one.”

Junmyeon released a deep “ah” going back to the fridge to grab another beer. “I heard what happened— I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize, you did nothing wrong. It’s just Chanyeol should really learn how to shut up sometimes.” A beer bottle slid across the kitchen island into his grip and he thanked Junmyeon. “You know I’m grateful for the pool, but I never knew it would be this hard to maintain. Why can’t these assholes get it through their thick skull that pools are made to swim.” Not kill people, he left unsaid.

Junmyeon chuckled, taking a swig. “You discipline them well despite being one of the youngest. Jongin is still cleaning the bathroom every Saturday because of you.”

Kyungsoo smiled, enjoying the little warmth there was in just conversing. The moments he had where it felt like just a family; as if they were brothers or roommates just trying to live until they got married, not killed. “Is he still fucking Sehun?”

“Yes, he is.” A voice said, Sehun walking in the kitchen with a smirk, his walk flamboyant and pink lipstick smudged. He was gorgeous, Kyungsoo had to admit, skinny like a twig with broad shoulders and an ass. He made Kyungsoo look smaller than usual when they were side by side and he would never tell anyone about how good it made himself feel. Sehun eyed their beverages. “Really? It’s not even noon!”

“Let me live, Twink.” Junmyeon rasped, chugging down his beer as he left to go upstairs into hiding once again, grabbing more bottles. 

Sehun scoffed, leaning over the kitchen island. In seconds the interaction was forgotten “Can we talk outside?”

Kyungsoo tried hard not to groan, knowing Sehun meant to talk about business. He nodded, and they both walked out of the house, standing near the small garden Minseok owned. 

“I need to meet a new client and everyone’s too busy to take me, can you? Chanyeol needs to come also and I know you don’t trust him with your car.”

“Why Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo burped, trying hard not to stare at Sehun’s unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt, the chain hanging from his neck sparkling under the light, the ink of his tattoos complimenting it. He fiddled with the bottle in his hands, the unspoken rule of meeting with a client is that nobody go alone, the more the merrier.

“I heard from around that they take interest in him. Hopefully they’re going to be too distracted by his face to say no.” Sehun said, rolling his eyes. Contradicting his appearance Sehun wasn’t a dumb tall bimbo— he was frankly one of the most intelligent people Kyungsoo had ever met. His negotiation skills were something admirable, he took the lead with clients and with anything else he wouldn’t really be as trusted. There was something more to the man, something terrible, Kyungsoo could see a fear in his eyes when there was nothing to be scared of. 

“Fine, when do you have to be there?” Kyungsoo sipped at his beer, staring at the wildflowers that disseminated across the vegetables; the sign of death.

“We need to be there by two.” Sehun answered, Kyungsoo didn’t need to ask to know that he meant AM, everything was done by the protection of the dark. “And wear your most tightest clothes, no makeup no jewelry. Make sure your nails are clean and your hair is up. You have to be your polite self— all of us do.”

Kyungsoo knew better than to protest, Sehun was born with the gift of seeing past people even when he had never met them. According to his instructions Sehun already knew the clients down to a T. He nodded.

“Oh, and be prepared to get your dick sucked or something.”

Kyungsoo sighed, not having it in him to be surprised. 

 

“The rules for tonight are; absolutely no drugs, fake taking them, don’t drink the beer. And two; protect yourself and your body fluids.” Sehun said, looking between Kyungsoo who was driving and Chanyeol spread out in the back of the car. “Stay silent unless you’re spoken too.”

“And we are meeting who?” Chanyeol asked, sitting up to glare at Sehun.

Sehun sighed. “First of all it’s ‘whom’ not ‘who’—” Kyungsoo snickered. “And some really high level ladies who may or may not be known for killing men.”

Kyungsoo’s joy was short lived— Chanyeol didn’t seem fazed. “It’s ‘whom’ not ‘who’ idiot.”

“What?”

“You said ‘who’ when it’s supposed to be ‘whom’.” Chanyeol said, words slurred as if he was drunk and Kyungsoo was starting to think he really was.

“No it’s not—”

“Yes it is—” 

“Chanyeol, I swear to fucking—”

Kyungsoo cleared his throat, trying to end the banter before it got worse. “Why are they important clients?”

Sehun breathed out all of the tension in his bones. “They’re pretty much scared by men with dicks so being on their good side puts us in a powerful position. We drug up the crazies and make them nice and happy— we control the rate of their murders and then most men.”

“What about men with no dicks?” Chanyeol burped. 

Sehun rolled his eyes. “They’re not as common; plus if they’re fucking transgender then the whole world is a whole bunch of crazy serial killers.”

“Whoa that was deep, Sehunnie.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“What? Like Jongin—”

“Chanyeol, that’s enough.” Kyungsoo said, keeping his eyes on the somewhat empty highway, but in the corner of his eye he saw Chanyeol recoil back into his seat, not even a smirk on his face. The sight made something curl inside him, the submissiveness luring him in— he squirmed slightly in his seat, trying hard not to give it anymore thought. 

Sehun stared at him softly as if thanking him for the save, not noticing his flash of discomfort. Kyungsoo simply fluttered his hands against the wheel to say a ‘no problem.’

“I’m not the bad guy here.” Chanyeol’s voice cracked, small and wispy in the quiet night— the same curl in Kyungsoo’s stomach roared and he felt the blank expression on his face melt. No one talked about Chanyeol’s mood swings; but that there was an ‘after murder’ Chanyeol, a ‘dorky’ Chanyeol, ‘sentimental’ Chanyeol, and an ‘insecure’ Chanyeol. Each one more sensitive than the last and ‘insecure’ Chanyeol finally showed his face in the car. Kyungsoo couldn’t tell whether it was a bad sign or not. 

Sehun didn’t seem to care, maliciousness building up from the prior teasing and his face stone cold as he looked back at the taller man. “Well, that’s not up for us to judge. You see; the ladies we’re about to meet can tell what’s a demon when they see one, and your record is the worst out of all three of us, Park. So just continue with your disgusting shit and you’ll see where you’re supposed to end up at.”

Kyungsoo decided not to meddle, only coming up with solutions if Chanyeol were to outburst from the harsh words. Chanyeol could easily choke them from behind, take out his knife and stab them— but instead he just made himself small. Like if he were a child that had just been scolded, he stayed quiet and moved to the window seat, looking out with glassy eyes. Kyungsoo would be lying if he said he didn’t try to spot his erection— but it was too out of his line of sight.

Sehun, as if he hadn’t said anything before turns to the front, pointing ahead. “Turn here.”

 

The view was beautiful, a wide window looking out at the city still awake even in the early morning clothed in the night. The ladies sitting in front of them leered, their backs to the window as Kyungsoo stared at it head on and he was close to spacing out. The table was filled with jewels and pebbles and drugs, the thing a mess and cluttered with all types of colorful shit along with wine glasses. It was actually hard not to swallow it, it was expensive and the brand Kyungsoo really liked it but he didn’t dare let a drop into his mouth as he feigned drinking it.

“You boys are so pretty.” Hani, she introduced herself as, spoke first. Her hand full of rings and her makeup with rhinestones, black eyeliner swirling around her eyelids like dead branches.

The party that surrounded them went on like nothing, people grinding and snorting substances had fun all around them. The music seemed to not silence the women’s presence even as they spoke.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol said, smiling sheepish and looking innocent, his baby face serving him well. Kyungsoo wanted to snort at his acting, no matter how good it was.

“Do you touch yourselves a lot?” Another asked, Seulgi, her eyes dark and ears filled with hoops and chains that reached her shoulders. Hair silky under the hue of pink that is the light above them.

“Not really.” Sehun’s face scrunched up, as if pensive. His button up shirt was tight around his broad chest, the sight amusing considering he had another layer underneath and his tattoos covered up with heavy concealer.

“Not even each other?”

Kyungsoo stiffened, nervously looking around for show, in the corner of his eye he saw Chanyeol do the same. He really fucking hoped the women bought the act, he wasn’t scared but they looked like they could put up a fight. It wouldn’t be easy killing them— plus there were five and a whole party to kill. As he pretended to be shy he looked around to see no one staring at them.

It felt like the people were all waiting for the real show to start.

“Oh? What is this? Do you touch each other?” Exy smirked, expression nonchalant, without a care in the world. As if she could kill them with a snap of fingers; Kyungsoo knew she couldn’t literally, but the act put her very close to being able to. 

“D.O likes to touch me from time to time.” Chanyeol squeaked— Kyungsoo tried hard not to glare, he was going to kill him first before anybody in the room. What Chanyeol was saying was dangerous for Kyungsoo’s self control, bringing in their personal feelings into business was hazardous— Chanyeol knew what he was doing though. Knew that Kyungsoo had never touched him, that he was aware of how much Chanyeol really wanted him to.

A slam on the table that didn’t really surprise Kyungsoo but he pretended it did, the sounds of jewelry and weight bouncing on the table as he jolted— the cause was Jimin. “D.O you naughty boy!”

He pretended to be embarrassed, looking down with shame.

“Look at me.” Exy said, suddenly sharp and stern, he complied looking into her cold eyes. “Do you touch him without his consent?”

It was a test, Kyungsoo knew it but he didn’t know how to answer, mouth floundering as he quickly glanced to Sehun who had one finger pressed against his lips. Kyungsoo knew immediately what it meant. “No, of course not. He’s my elder so I really try to pleasure him from time to time. Loey always wants it.”

“Is that true?”

Chanyeol nodded. “I’m older than him but I also make sure he enjoys it too, it isn’t pleasurable when he doesn’t like it.”

“You’re a good boy, Loey.” Seulgi smiled. “I know a couple of men who could have lived knowing that. Fucking pigs, all men do is rape and spread diseases and kill women for laughing at them.”

“Thank you,” Chanyeol said again, sounding a bit taken aback from the words, Kyungsoo couldn’t blame him.

“Well… Not going to lie I want to see them do it.” And it was one of them who hadn’t spoken until now. Hyuna; her aura stoic, something stilling about her. The ladies shared their agreements, yelling and clapping. “We’re sorry, Leo— but you’re going to be left out.”

“It’s okay!” Sehun reassured, lips droopy and wet. Something in his eyes as if he were excited— brat. 

She hummed. “Just do it like you would alone.”

Kyungsoo felt prickles settle into his back and jostle as he moved to face Chanyeol, who sat expectantly, licking his lips and staring Kyungsoo with an eagerness that was definitely pure. He felt a need to ruin him, to yank his hair and hurt him. But it was against their entire act; he needed to be soft and sensual and that was something Kyungsoo never let himself indulge in. He vaguely wondered if it was worth coming out of this place wound-free. 

The crowd among them still didn’t care; people fucked anywhere when high.

He leaned forward and kissed him, lips moving slowly against his, Chanyeol whimpered against and him and fuckfuckfuck Kyungsoo tried to go slow but suddenly his tongue was already licking into the man’s mouth like he was breathing him in. The words that came from the ladies were encouraging, faint lust in their voices as they urged him to start touching. Kyungsoo obeyed them only to save his ass, nothing more of course. 

His hand cupped Chanyeol’s bulge, the man already fully hard as he rocked against him, his moan vibrating against Kyungsoo and making him shiver. He pulled away to make a trail of kisses down Chanyeol’s neck, and Kyungsoo remembered earlier today when he had almost choked the man to death. The thought had him biting down before he could stop himself. Chanyeol whined and the ladies gasped at the sudden roughness, squealing in satisfaction. Kyungsoo tried to forget about Sehun being in the same room, watching them. 

“Suck him off.” And he couldn’t even tell who it was— at this point Kyungsoo was too focused on not letting the desire tainting his body show up in angry flames. 

He unbuckled Chanyeol’s pants before getting on his knees, ignoring the man’s stare as he rubbed him through his underwear. Chanyeol was lengthy, but not weightier than him, and it made Kyungsoo’s mouth water with something he never let himself feel. The submissiveness, the need to please. He sucked on the growing wet spot in front of Chanyeol’s boxers, looking up for only a few seconds to see Chanyeol blissed out and already wrecked. Saliva dripped down his chin as he whimpered loudly, overreacting to every touch as he threaded his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair. And Kyungsoo remembered that this was an act, this wasn’t genuine, the man’s reactions might be just be acting. The throbbing in his pants still didn’t stop, however. 

Kyungsoo pulled down Chanyeol’s underwear as if he were in a porno, slow and seductive as the elder’s cock sprung up to smack against his stomach. The ladies were a mixture of groans and hums.

“His cock is so pretty.” 

And Kyungsoo couldn’t agree more; the head a flushing red, twitching at the compliment and leaking. Kyungsoo’s mind ran a mile a minute— Chanyeol was his, only his. Chanyeol was the one who came knocking on his door at night begging to be fucked, touched, or even just kissed. Kyungsoo didn’t know if he was ever sober, so he never opened the door, only letting his imagination run wild with what happened if he did. Funny how this was the way Chanyeol was getting his wish fulfilled. 

He grabbed his cock, licking the underside from the base up to then swirling his tongue on the slit and closing his eyes— not wasting any time on getting Chanyeol off. Letting his saliva pool on his tongue; he took most of the length in his mouth, his breath audible as he slowly sunk. Chanyeol made the most of it, throwing his head back and shouting husky “ah”s that the lady cooed at. One of them asked Sehun a question but Kyungsoo ignored it, focusing on taking down Chanyeol’s length and resisting not to pull off and swallow the man’s noises instead. He built up a comfortable pace, bobbing his head as he played with Chanyeol’s balls, feeling the man jolt and squirm underneath him.

“How does it feel, Loey?”

“Good, he’s really good at it.” Chanyeol stuttered out, his hips thrusting into Kyungsoo’s mouth suddenly. Kyungsoo choked, tears springing to his eyes as he pulled off until only the head was in his mouth to collect himself, he hoped the ladies didn’t catch his glare as he looked up at Chanyeol. One of them asked him to explain, more details Loey, tell me how does it feel. “His mouth is really hot and his throat is tight around me.” Chanyeol’s eyes were clenched shut. “And his tongue—ah! I like the way he uses it against my slit.”

Kyungsoo let his teeth slightly scrape the skin beneath the head just because and Chanyeol’s reaction was beautiful, crying and snapping a hand to his nipple, pinching it through his shirt.

Chanyeol seemed to already be close, expected from his inexperience. 

“He’s already going to come!” He heard, astonishment laced in her voice. “Poor D.O hasn’t even touched himself yet.”

“Come in your boxers, D.O.” Another commanded, and Kyungsoo’s used a hand to palm himself as he slurped around Chanyeol’s cock.

Chanyeol said a meek “I’m coming” visibly affected at the sight of Kyungsoo humping his own hand and spilling into the younger’s mouth. Kyungsoo not knowing what to do with the seed until a command of “swallow it” echoed reached his ears so he did, feeling Chanyeol’s cum rush down his throat. His breaths were labored and he rested his forehead against Chanyeol’s clothed thigh, grunting a few times before orgasming himself but without satisfaction, feeling the wetness already seep through his boxers. His cheeks felt hot from the embarrassment and when he let his eyes wander slowly and fall on Sehun’s expression; visibly turned on with lips swollen from biting on them; he felt even more humiliated.

He hoped the both of them still looked at him the same way— no, either way he’d make them still respect him. He wondered if Chanyeol was ever going to let this go. 

The ladies started to applaud as if the whole thing were a show and Kyungsoo got up shakily, sitting down on his abandoned seat with a clear of throat, the back of it throbbing from Chanyeol’s unexpected thrust. His cum was already making his skin feel sticky. Chanyeol had the decency to tuck himself back in his pants.

“We are going to have such fun!”

 

Fun ended up to be; Sehun dirty dancing against Jimin and Exy as Kyungsoo had body shots licked off of him, Chanyeol being monopolized by Hyuna who was strangely quiet and gentle as she made him rest on top of her like a dog. So when they’re finally out of the house, three of them wobbling to the car with desperation, happy that they made it out alive but dirty with violation— Kyungsoo felt something drop to his stomach. The sudden remorse hitting him knowing Chanyeol was going to do something stupid. 

“Please, Kyungsoo, just step on that shit I need to get out of here.” Sehun breathed out, rubbing his temples while Chanyeol laughed in the back. Kyungsoo did indeed step on the pedal; realizing he couldn’t agree more.

Chanyeol giggled. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“Yeah because you finally got your dick touched.” Sehun retorted, Kyungsoo stilled.

“What does me being a virgin have anything to do with it?” Chanyeol pouted, hooking his chin on Sehun’s seat before doing the same to Kyungsoo’s with a grin. “I’m happy because it was Kyungsoo’s pretty little lips wrapped around it.”

Kyungsoo didn’t say anything, only looking ahead. Sehun coughed nervously. “Look, not to make Chanyeol’s fire burn more but— Soo that was hot.”

Kyungsoo hummed, still not finding the words. Sehun took the opportunity to continue. “I mean they ate it all up! And I’m actually really jealous that you’re basically considered Chanyeol’s first. I wish my first was as good as that.”

“Hey I was pretty good too!” Chanyeol defended himself, but his smile told himself away.

“You just sat there being loud, Kyungsoo did all the work and he even swallowed! You probably taste disgusting.”

“Do I?” Chanyeol asked, genuinely curious and Kyunsoo just shrugged. And Chanyeol hummed, face twisting; the start of a new mood swing, Kyungsoo gripped the steering wheel.

“But at least they trust us and we’re officially tied.” Sehun sighed, crossing his arms.

Kyungsoo gave him a small word of a encouragement before the car turned quiet. Chanyeol still leaned over between the two front seats, his expression something Kyungsoo didn’t like. 

He took in the quietness and drove calmly, the streetlights splashing on his face making him feel warm. The stickiness in between his legs bothered him a little more now that he was sitting in it, the dry cum an itch on his skin and hair. 

Chanyeol licked his lips, leaning close to his ear languidly— Kyungsoo prepared for the worst, if Chanyeol was going to rile him up he needed to not give in. He whispered, but loud enough for Sehun to hear. “You were such a little slut for me, they knew you were a bitch for sex just looking at you gag on my cock.”

And Sehun gasped out Chanyeol’s name in terror, voice being cut off as Kyungsoo hastily swerved the car into a stop that jolted everyone to the side. He stopped in an empty road then got out the car. Chanyeol was in the middle of trying to get up from his awkward position of falling between the chairs when Kyungsoo grabbed his hair hard, practically yanking the elder man backward as he yelped, hands scratching at his grip before giving up.

Chanyeol let himself be dragged out the car and forced onto his knees, the only light from the vehicle shining on his face while Kyungsoo’s was blurred in the dark.

“What are you going to do Kyungsoo? Beat the sight of you on your knees for me? You fucking bitch, Sehun likes taking it up the ass more than you and he’s still fucking respectable.” Chanyeol spat, head struggling in Kyungsoo’s grip, teeth gritting.

Kyungsoo wasted no time in landing a thundering kick to Chanyeol’s side, watching the man recoil onto the pavement with a scream. He didn’t hesitate on landing another and another and then leaning down to punch Chanyeol’s face hard enough that blood splattered from his nose. It felt like he was painting a masterpiece, Chanyeol his canvas, his Chanyeol. Fucking stupid ignorant Chanyeol. 

He pressed down his foot against the elder’s throat, threatening to crush it with fleeting weight as Chanyeol hiccuped nothing understandable; Kyungsoo wouldn’t have heard it anyway.

“I’m going to kill you, Chanyeol. Right here where nobody else can fucking find you— you’re going to be the dead virgin nobody loved.” Kyungsoo pressed his foot against Chanyeol’s throat, seeing the man spit out blood. “You—”

“Kyungsoo!” And it was Sehun, suddenly outside the car but nowhere near the two, holding himself through trepidation as he shouted with arms crossed.

Kyungsoo’s breath caught in his throat, realizing what he was about to do— he saved the sudden crack in his anger by kicking Chanyeol’s shoulder instead. He vaguely heard Sehun go back to his seat as he continued to landed more blows to Chanyeol’s face before stomping his foot against his cheek and spitting on it.

He tried not to dwell on his feelings, on the mix of his intentions, or the mortification on Sehun’s face— and hauled Chanyeol by his shirt into the back of the car where he spluttered more blood from his lips and nose, left eye already becoming swollen and red, body quivering with scrapes and splotchy spots. A sight Kyungsoo thought was gorgeous, the bloody saliva dripping down Chanyeol’s busted lip and the dirt from Kyungsoo’s shoe brushed on his tender cheek. He took his phone from the glove department (he couldn’t bring it with him of course) and took a picture, ignoring Sehun’s stare as he put it away and began driving.

Sehun didn’t say anything else for the rest of ride, the only sounds being the air whipping against the car and Chanyeol’s pained noises and pleasured whimpers. He was touching himself, but from what Kyungsoo could tell it hurt too much to move so he was softly palming his crotch. Sehun looked back when the man released a shout, Chanyeol’s arm tensing as his hand cupped his bulge, a look of pain across his face, and then Sehun was looking forward with a blank expression, eyes avoiding everything.

And Kyungsoo felt bad for him. 

~~~

 

The next morning motel duties sat on top of Kyungsoo’s head as he woke up and got ready. After getting dressed he went downstairs to maybe cook something, Minseok was there, drinking coffee, seeming to have waited for him.

“Good morning.” They greeted each other, Kyungsoo taking out the ingredients and setting them on the kitchen island.

“Uh, Yixing is better at nursing people and everything but I texted him and he said the best thing is to give Chanyeol something soft to eat. Like porridge?” Minseok said, trying to sound calm but his voice is tense.

The Chinese member was in China fixing up a corrupt branch.

“Yes, porridge, soup, ginger tea— stuff like that.” Kyungsoo listed them off, knowing where the conversation was going.

“Can you make him porridge?” Minseok finally asked, fingers running around the rim of his cup. “Nobody knows how to really make it. And Chanyeol can’t eat hard foods.”

“Why?” Kyungsoo started to grow worried, he didn’t knock all the man’s teeth out did he?

“His tongue is swollen for some reason, like bit down on it hard for a while, the gashes are deep. He won’t be able to do stuff for a bit.” 

Kyungsoo remembered Chanyeol touching himself in the back of the car but he didn’t know he was holding back, biting on his tongue to mute them, trying his best to be quiet. Kyungsoo walked away to fridge and took the opportunity to have his face away from Minseok to clench his eyes and lick his lips in bliss. 

“I’ll make it for him.”

“Thanks, and— the younger ones might take the opportunity to get out of work— don’t let them.”

“Minseok, that is my job.” Kyungsoo snorted, and Minseok laughed lightly, finishing off his coffee.

 

The porridge was easy to make, and after eating his own breakfast Kyungsoo set up to give it to Chanyeol. Just a simple plate and glass of water with the painkillers they had for him. Kyungsoo walked into the man’s room to find Sehun and Jongin playing around on the floor, phones out and saliva running from their lips. They didn’t need to be told to leave; they scurried away to do their jobs. Kyungsoo didn’t have it in him to be annoyed. 

Chanyeol looked like a hospital patient near death, most of his face hidden and patched up and an ice pack on his left eye. His mouth was visible and Kyungsoo could see the split in his lip, and dark bruise already on his nose, and his right eye that was struggling around a gash near his eyebrow. Something that caught his attention was his almost naked figure. The damage Kyungsoo had done visible; a dark nasty bruise on his rib where an ice pack was also pressed to.

“You went easy on me.” Chanyeol said, slowly moving to sit up, holding both ice packs. Words sounding painful to make. 

“Why do you say that?” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow though he already knew the answer.

“They had a doctor come in at the middle of the night.” Kyungsoo knew about it, he heard everyone’s hushed voices as the stranger came. “And turns out I’m not going to die. Nor that my rib is broken thankfully.” 

Kyungsoo set the porridge on the dresser, taking off the lid of the bowl and sinking a spoon in it. “When are you going to be on your feet?”

“Two weeks.” Chanyeol did something close to a sigh that sounded like a wheeze. “I’m going to enjoy the mini-vacation. Especially if it’s going to be you taking care of me.”

And it was the sincerity, the coming of ‘dorky’ Chanyeol that always said sappy things with a sheepish smile. Kyungsoo let himself grin, bringing the porridge as he took a chair and sat next to the bed.

“Sehun told me I should stop provoking you like that. That one day you’re going to actually kill me, but I don’t believe it.” Chanyeol said, this side of Chanyeol was a talker, Kyungsoo held back a sigh.

“Just eat your porridge.”

“But Kyungsoo, you’re not some animal that could be set off on a rage. You’re stable and always collected and I find you going off on me as something…” Chanyeol licked some crusted blood off his lips, the man trying hard to do something close to a smile but his face not letting up. The cheek Kyungsoo stepped on swollen and stiff, lips threatening to split open again. “Good— it’s something good to me.”

Kyungsoo hummed, thinking that he should turn on Chanyeol’s TV before leaving and handing him the remote. “Eat your porridge.”

“Also, thanks for the blowie. It was my first not counting that girl who gave it a sloppy kiss in middle school.” Chanyeol said, taking the bowl and messily bringing a spoonful to his lips to weakly blow on. The sight was pitiful but Kyungsoo had a lot of stuff to do today, his own hands purple from blows he gave and his throat still sore.

“I had to do it, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo said, standing up and turning on the TV with the remote, and going to leave. “Drink your pills, and stay there.”

“Yes daddy!” Chanyeol chirped, no mischievous laced in his voice, only pure sincerity and Kyungsoo wasn’t struck with lust but discomfort. 

Chanyeol had gone through something, was going through something right now. Kyungsoo didn’t bother on saying anything and just closed the door behind him.

~~~

A week without Chanyeol actually proved to be difficult. The man did most of the dirty work in the motel and well— the actual dirty work. It had Kyungsoo going out every night with Minseok and Jongin to client meetings or shootings. Of course he was all used to it by now but every night was different from switching back and forth with Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae. Plus the motel needed Acs to be fixed and water pipes to be checked and only Chanyeol knew how to do that.

It was getting stressful with the customers constantly complaining about a handyman. Kyungsoo tried hard not to actually smash someone’s face in because of it.

The positive side was the quiet nights Kyungsoo got. After a long day he’d just wrap himself up and sleep without the disturbance of Chanyeol’s knocking on his door, the doorknob shaking with desperation. Kyungsoo was too exhausted to jerk off anyway, he didn’t need to get horny after beating someone up that wasn’t Chanyeol, it was too much. His heart didn’t like it.

Like tonight; they had made a simple exchange and stayed for the party. Him, Minseok, and Jongin weren’t the type but the owner had insisted and the beer was the type they liked so they made the decision with little thought. Though it had resulted in a fight between some drunk man and Jongin, the stranger broader and taller than his friend but lacking the talent he had. Jongin was one of the best in combat for a reason, and he swiftly made the man tumble to the ground, hiccuping with pathetic cries his other friends had somewhat heard through the loud music. Minseok and Kyungsoo had to join and because of the alcohol they didn’t get out of it wound free like usual.

Jongin’s room with Sehun was on the first floor of the house, and Minseok’s in the basement so there was no help in basically dragging himself up the staircase. Kyungsoo didn’t mind, but he was exhausted and finally reached the top of the steps to see Chanyeol walking slowly across the hallway, limping as he clutched the side of his rib. Kyungsoo’s cock twitched as he watched Chanyeol pant and whimper in pain, his back facing him and Kyungsoo going unnoticed. It didn’t last long.

“Good morning.” Chanyeol said, gritting through his teeth as he leaned against the wall with sweat coating his face. His eye wasn’t that swollen anymore but it was still purple and blue like his nose, his lip and gash already protected by a scab.

“Should you be walking?” Kyungsoo ignored him.

“I can’t be held up in that bed forever. Wasn’t like I took a bullet or anything.” Chanyeol’s voice trailed off.

“Do you want to?” And Kyungsoo meant it in a teasing way but it came out too flat. Too obvious in hiding his feelings that Chanyeol looked at him with disbelief— excitement. It was then Kyungsoo realized that Chanyeol had waited for him to come home.

“I don’t think so.” Chanyeol breathed out, standing up straight as much as he could before gesturing to his room. Do you want to come in?

Kyungsoo knew it was a bad idea but he still did it, walking into Chanyeol’s room with him and watching the man slowly sit on his bed with a wince. 

“Can you help me take off my shirt? I need to put ice on my chest.” Chanyeol asked, licking his lips as he stared at Kyungsoo dumbly.

And the younger didn’t have it in him to argue since Chanyeol really did need help. He lifted the hem of his shirt and brought it up carefully, letting the man slip out his arms. Chanyeol was fit, something close to a six pack on his stomach and nice big muscles on his arms but the sight of them covered in bruises and scrapes. The damage Kyungsoo had done— he was beautiful, so attractive Kyungsoo’s dick twitched again. Chanyeol noticed it this time, looking at Kyungsoo hungrily.

“Can I suck your dick?” Chanyeol asked, looking pitiful as he held on to his side for dear life but big almond eyes glassy with want. His bruised eye twitching but even then that eye always twitches when he laughed or smiled.

“No, you’ll split your lip again.”

“Can you fuck me?”

“Chanyeol, you already can barely walk and I’m not going go be the one to ruin your process of healing. We already needed you from the first day.”

“Then kiss my booboos better.” Chanyeol said, seriously with determined eyes as he slowly let go of his side. Kyungsoo snorted while getting him his ice pack, Chanyeol’s expression didn’t waver as he pressed it to his ribcage.

“You’re fucking ridiculous.” Kyungsoo said, no bite to his tone as he smiled softly. He told himself it was only because he was tired that he was doing this. But he couldn’t help but notice Chanyeol was the only one who could make him smile even through exhaustion. 

Chanyeol frowned. “Please? Nothing sexual I just want you to kiss them for me. They say bruises heal faster that way.”

Kyungsoo stared at him, eyes going wide as he rethought everything. This was sentimental Chanyeol, the Chanyeol that was honest and soft. He was probably going to get shit for this from him later but he knew he’d just beat him up again. Fuck the idea was thrilling; having his nerves tested by Chanyeol to then be awarded with the sight of him all bruised up again, fresh and bleeding on the floor.

Wordlessly, Kyungsoo grabbed his chin lightly, raising the man’s face and kissed his eyelid. Chanyeol instantly looked blissed out, only gasping small as Kyungsoo kissed the gash under his eyebrow, his nose and scraped cheek, his busted lip and then lowered to kiss all the bruises on his body. Shoulder, chest, arm, before going back up to his purple neck, small scrapes from Kyungsoo’s shoe decorating it like splatters of paint. He kissed the sensitive skin before kitten licking a particular dark spot, hearing Chanyeol’s breath get caught in his throat and licking up to his ear before gently sucking on the edge of the lobe.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol whined, running a hand through the younger’s hair. 

“What?” His voice was low and gruff and he watched as it made Chanyeol shudder.

“Please, you need to touch me.”

Kyungsoo snapped out of the trance, the small blissful moment as he realized that he couldn’t do this. He was about to pull away and leave but Chanyeol caught him by the arm, wincing as he moved too quickly. His voice was shaky. 

“Don’t do this again. Don’t leave when I need you like this. You only beat me up but never show me how you really feel so just— please. Stay and touch me.”

“Have you always felt this way?” Kyungsoo started to feel guilty, something crawling its way up his throat. Maybe the alcohol. He’d think about this more in the morning but now, he couldn’t help but let his walls collapse.

“I know you care, Soo. Please, you don’t understand how much I need you. I need you so fucking bad.”

“Why?” Kyungsoo barked but not with anger with desperation; whywhywhy? Chanyeol flinched but didn’t let go of him. 

“I’ve always watched you. You know that; you know I love you. You know it no matter how many times you ignore it— you want me in someway. Some part of you wants me too and I just—”

Kyungsoo felt weak, weak as he went on his knees in front of the man and held back sudden tears. “Why are you interested in me? Why can’t you just want a simple fuck? That way I won’t need to give you more.”

“Don’t act like you don’t want to give more than enough.” Chanyeol looked down, flushed with meshes of blue and purple, pressing a hand to Kyungsoo’s cheek. The switch of positions, Kyungsoo being the one in need of comfort and Chanyeol giving it; made something flare inside the elder. 

“Chanyeol, you’re not right in the head.” Kyungsoo finally said it. Finally said what was taboo; what people such as Baekhyun never teased about nor touched. What he tried his best not to think of the beautiful man in front of him, what he felt wasn’t his right to diagnose, something Chanyeol couldn’t help. He wanted to know more about Chanyeol of course, but he couldn’t help but think that some things would never change. Chanyeol would always be the masochist, the bloodthirsty drug dealer that’d die before his 30th birthday. He was poison Kyungsoo liked the taste of. 

Chanyeol stilled, tears brimming his eyes as he sniffled, staring down at Kyungsoo with intensity. His hand cupped the younger’s chin and pulled him up, so Kyungsoo could get on Chanyeol with his legs on either side of his lap— full weight not pressed down.

“You’re not the first person to say that to me.” Chanyeol sniffled again, tears running down his tender cheeks. “Everyone said that. My m-mom almost killed me when I came back from church the same way I left. People always say that to me Kyungsoo. The pastor, my sister, my fucking grandmother— everyone! They always say—"

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo cut him off, wiping away his tears and pushing his hair out of his face. And this was familiar territory but instead of fists the delicate skin of fingers touched the man. “It’s okay baby, don’t cry.”

Chanyeol was surprised by the gentleness, hesitating before sinking into the warmth Kyungsoo provided, closing his eyes and letting Kyungsoo peck his lips— everywhere again.

“We’re going to burn out, Chanyeol. We’re going to be like matches if we start loving each other like this— it’s dangerous. Our jobs always have to come first, always. I can’t be worrying about you more than I should everyday.”

“Are you staying here with me today? Are you going to touch me?” Chanyeol changed the subject as if he couldn’t process the words, breathing against Kyungsoo heavily, desperate and wanting.

“It’ll hurt you too much— I’m not talking about punches or kicks, Chanyeol. It’ll mess up your recovery.”

“Then can I touch you?” Chanyeol’s hand were already touching his thighs, moving, waiting.

“I have to go to sleep to fix the Acs in the morning.” Kyungsoo mumbled, though he didn’t make a move to leave.

“I’ll do it later— sleep in and tell them I was giving you a lesson on engineering instead.”

Kyungsoo contemplated, Chanyeol’s hands were heavy, persistent against him and he gave in, nodding. Chanyeol looked excited, like a kid in a toy store as he unzipped Kyungsoo’s pants, his fingers clumsy as he didn’t hesitate on pulling out Kyungsoo’s cock, already half hard. The elder stared with hunger but he was still curious, stroking experimentally and Kyungsoo grimaced.

“Do it like you do it to yourself, Chanyeol.”

“Grab the lotion then.”

Kyungsoo sighed, getting up with dick in hand as he grabbed the bottle, then sitting back on Chanyeol’s lap. Chanyeol took it and squirted a generous amount on his hand, not taking the time to warm it up before grabbing Kyungsoo’s cock. The younger gritted his teeth, surprised that he was still hard as Chanyeol started to messily stroke him— fast and eager. It somehow fit him entirely. He dug a finger in Kyungsoo’s slit and the man jolted in his grip, biting down on a moan as he grabbed Chanyeol’s wrist.

“Let me just fuck it okay?”

Chanyeol frowned. “Was I bad?”

“Just need some practice, that’s all.” Kyungsoo smiled, and Chanyeol smiled back sheepishly, moving back slowly to give Kyungsoo more space.

The man started to fuck into Chanyeol’s hand, the roughness of his fingers too much for the lotion to soften and it added a nice edge. Chanyeol's grip was tight, clenching on purpose at moments and sometimes flicking his wrist. It made it all better and Kyungsoo was starting to get close, not trying to put off his orgasm at all with the limited time.

“Is this how you’re going to fuck me?” Chanyeol moaned in pleasure though he wasn’t touching himself. Kyungsoo would have thought it was an act if Chanyeol really didn’t look so blissed out. “My ass is tighter than this daddy— going to fuck my virgin hole?”

And Chanyeol had probably watched too many pornos in his lifetime because his words were cliché and generic and fucking hot. A flash of red in front of Kyungsoo’s eyes and he’s looking down at Chanyeol with a relentless stare, leaking precum into his hand and shirt as he thrusted his hips. Chanyeol’s expression is fluttering eyes and dripping lips, and the bruises, the cuts on his face and the red rushing to his skin. Kyungsoo did that. He fucking wrecked Chanyeol.

Before he knew it he was pushing the man on his back, Chanyeol shouting out in pain as he let go of Kyungsoo’s dick to press a dirty hand to his side. Kyungsoo didn’t really hear it, didn’t really feel anything at the moment but lust as he quickly positioned himself to hover his dick over Chanyeol’s face. He stroked himself franticly, reaching his orgasm faster than usual.

Chanyeol’s face still scrunched up in pain flinched at the feeling of Kyungsoo’s hot cum landing on his skin, some streaks even landing on his hair and ribbons on his lips and cheeks.

Kyungsoo wanted to get a camera and take a picture. “Fuck, fuck Yeol. Open your mouth.”

Chanyeol did, hesitantly as he licked the cum off his lips and tasted it. Swallowing it quietly before wiping off the rest the cum and sucking it off his fingers, cleaning his face. Kyungsoo watched him, breathless and Chanyeol got around to wiping some off his eyes and blinking them rapidly.

“You gave me a facial.” Chanyeol states dumbly, furrowing his eyebrows up at Kyungsoo who tucked himself back in his pants.

“Yes, I did. Did you like it?” Kyungsoo asked, voice soft as he wiped some out of the elder’s brows, trying his best to take out what landed in his hair.

“It’s weird how nice you’re being but— yes I did…” Chanyeol mumbled, staring down at his own erection. “Make me come in my pants. Back then you had to, I want to too.”

Kyungsoo laughed, pecking Chanyeol’s nose before pressing a hand on the man’s bulge softly. “Don’t move or you’ll hurt yourself.”

Kyungsoo only rubbed Chanyeol for a mere ten seconds before the man came into his pants, like the virgin he was— he was fast and so loud that Kyungsoo had to muffle his moan with a kiss. Though his whines, grunts and whimpers, were delicious. He would be replaying the noises in his head for months.

Chanyeol didn’t show much signs of pain but exhaustion.

Kyungsoo pulled away to walk silently to the bathroom, grabbing a wet rag and cleaning off Chanyeol’s hand and face.

Chanyeol fell asleep, under his touch, softly kissing Kyungsoo’s hand before closing his eyes. The sight made something inside Kyungsoo curl.

~~~

While Kyungsoo changed the sheets of a room Baekhyun came in to test for any mold— looking rather skeptical as he skipped around Kyungsoo with a sly smile.

“What is it?” Kyungsoo asked, dumping the dirty sheets into the laundry bin and grabbing the new ones.

“Guess who just fucked the pretty lady on the third floor?”

“Who?”

“Chanyeol.”

And Kyungsoo knew it was a prank but his body reacted immediately face blanching out into a flash of horror before he’s cursing at himself.

Baekhyun just laughed. “Just kidding it was actually me and she could bend her leg all the way up to her head like a stripper.” Kyungsoo didn’t say anything. “But it seems that if it was Chanyeol you’ll really won’t like it.”

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo warned him unfolding the new blankets.

“What? Did I say something that wasn’t correct?” Baekhyun smirked, puppy eyes twinkling in the soft shaded sunlight.

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo simply deadpanned.

And thankfully the elder listened.

“Guess who’s back!” Jongdae suddenly appeared in front of the motel room’s open door.

Kyungsoo’s heart warmed up in his chest, and before Baekhyun could say it he muttered under his breath with more than just love– but pride.

“Yixing!”

~~~

As Chanyeol got better, Kyungsoo got worse. There was a constant itch in the back of his throat that needed to be screamed out at every moment. He was also cranked up to the maximum, bones tense and crisp like the soles of his 5 year old boots. He needed Chanyeol, needed to breathe in the elder, needed him so badly back again that it was almost like he was wishing for a relapse. But he didn’t let himself visit the elder’s room. Instead he hung out with Yixing catching snakes and aim shooting.

The chinese man would ask him sometime during the month of Chanyeol’s healing; “hey, what happened between you and Chanyeol?”

Then Kyungsoo would breakdown in a wretched cry, scratching his scalp raw as he collapsed into the elder.

“Dude, I fucking love him, that’s what happened.”

And Yixing would only smile sadly.

~~~

After a month, Chanyeol was back to his old self.


End file.
